villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Screenslaver
Evelyn Deavor, also known as The Screenslaver, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 20th feature film Incredibles 2. She is the sister of Winston Deavor and the main inventor at DevTech, who is bent on destroying the reputation of supers and preventing them from becoming legal again. She was voiced by Catherine Keener, who also played Missy Armitage in Get Out, and by Bill Wise under the disguise of Screenslaver. Personality When first appeared, Everlyn appears to be loyal, kind-hearted, and caring and is eagar to help others. She is also a brilliant and intellegent character. She is, however, often a laid-back, as she seems unworried of anything. However, it was all a fabric of her true nature: a vengeful, cunning, hateful, mean-spirited and ruthless person who do anything to rid the world of all things super and to avenge the death of her parents. Backstory When Evelyn and Winston were young, robbers broke into their house and their father tried to call two superhero friends for help, but since this was after the Super Relocation Act was passed, there was no response, and the robbers shot him dead, with their mother dying of heartbreak shortly afterwards. Evelyn seemingly supports her brother's desire to give Supers another chance, but in reality, she actually vows to outlaw superheroes permenantly so people will save themselves instead of looking for supers to do it for them. ''Incredibles 2'' Evelyn is first introduced when she meets with her brother Winston, Bob, Helen and Lucius on their plan to make superheroes legal again. She and Winston then watch Helen save a runaway train. After Helen rescues an ambassador from the Screenslaver’s clutches, she manages to defeat and unmask the villain, who is revealed to be a pizza delivery man. The pizza delivery man claims that he is at a loss for what was happening. During a celebration at the Deavor's, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within his goggles. Soon thereafter, the goggles are forced onto her by Evelyn, brainwashing Helen. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver; stating that she despises superheroes and sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into 'rescuing' Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Lucius also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr children evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another super, Void, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she tells Helen that while she is grateful to her for saving her, it does not put her in the right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that she (Evelyn) is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true is not revealed. Brainwashed Victims *Pizza delivery man *Voyd *He-Lectrix *Brick *Elastigirl *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Krushauer *Screech *Reflux *World Ambassadors *Several other heroes and citizens Gallery Evelyn Deavor.jpg|Evelyn Deavor in The Incredibles 2. Trivia *Evelyn is the first female Pixar character to be the main villain. *Evelyn is the eighth main Pixar villain who doesn't appear to be evil at first. *Evelyn's full name is a pun on the term "evil endeavor", which hints at her true nature. *Essentially, Evelyn is the true Screenslaver, being the mastermind behind the scheme, though she uses someone else to don the costume for her. Navigation Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Harbingers Category:Master of Hero Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Wealthy Category:Spoilers